The present invention relates to golf club irons and, more particularly, to a set of golf club irons having located hosels.
Generally, golf club iron heads are formed with an integral hosel for receiving the golf shaft. As shown in FIG. 1, prior art clubs include a heel 1h, a toe it and a ball-striking surface 2 therebetween. In general, clubs include a club hosel 4 that extends from the club heel 1t to receive the club shaft.
The applicant's copending U.S. patent application titled "INSERTABLE HOSEL EXTENSION FOR VARYING OFFSET AND INSET OF GOLF CLUBS" and filed on Jan. 13, 1995 discloses a transitional hosel that can be used to vary the inset and/or offset of a club during manufacturing. Once the desired inset and/or offset is determined, the transitional hosel is set in the standard club hosel. The applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/350,771 is directed to a golf club having offset and inset. Both of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Under USGA (United States Golf Association) rules the perpendicular distance between the axis of the club shaft and the heel or back of the head of the club head must not exceed 0.625 inch (15.8 mm). In other words, the inset of a club cannot be greater than 0.625 inch.
Prior iron club heads and hosels have generally been constructed of metal, such as stainless steel, with the head having greater depth near the toe to accomplish balancing of the weight of the hosel. Such balancing has placed the center of weight at or near the geometric center of the striking face.